Indestructible
by Istalia
Summary: Song fic sur "indestructible", de Disturbed. La rencontre entre les Dragon Slayers des fées et leur proie désignée. Si vous êtes à jour au niveau des animes ou des scans, ça ira. En plus, c'est qu'à moitié spoilé. Indice: ça parle de dragons. Indice numéro deux: "Eclipse". Indice numéro trois: bastoooon!


« Mages des guildes de Fiore ! Aujourd'hui, en tant que votre roi, je vous supplie de nous aider à protéger votre royaume, et par extension, l'humanité ! Les dragons sont à nos portes, certains sont même dans la ville ! À travers le temps, ils sont venus nous attaquer ! En tant que sujets de ce royaume, en tant qu'humains, en tant que mages de guilde, je vous demande de vous battre ! »

Une clameur sauvage retentit à ces mots. Tous les mages présents levèrent les bras au ciel, le poing serré, illuminé de magie ou brandissant une arme.

« Fairy Tail accepte cette mission ! » hurla Natsu, sortant des rangs serrés de la guilde vainqueur des grands jeux de la magie. Alignés, formant un rempart de leur corps, de leur assurance et de leur détermination à justifier leur titre, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy et Laxus croisaient les bras, se regardèrent un instant, se tournèrent vers le reste de la guilde et levèrent leur main au dessus de leur tête, exécutant le signe de Fairy Tail en parfaite synchronisation, provoquant une vague d'approbation retentissante de leurs amis et de leurs anciens adversaires.

Courant dans les rues abandonnées de la ville, Wendy Marvel, Dragon Slayer céleste, bifurqua dans une ruelle, les sens aux aguets.

Comme cette fois-là, sur l'île Tenrô, un dragon était apparu, l'obligeant à utiliser sa magie dans sa fonction première : combattre un dragon. Cette fois-là, elle en avait été incapable, Acnologia était beaucoup trop puissant, et le peu de sorts qu'elle connaissait étaient relatifs aux soins.

Cet échec avait obligé Fairy Tail à se priver de ses membres les plus puissants durant sept longues années.

_Another mission  
the powers have called me away  
another time  
to carry the colors again_

_**(une nouvelle mission**  
**les pouvoirs m'ont apellé au loin**  
**une nouvelle fois**  
**pour veiller encore sur les couleurs)**_

Cependant, elle avait promis au reste de la guilde de s'entraîner tellement dur, que le prochain dragon à croiser sa route ne laisserait pas la moindre empreinte, la moindre effluve capable de perturber les organes sensoriels de ses amis. Elle s'était effectivement entraînée très dur, au point de combler sept années de vide en à peine quelques jours.

Cette fois-ci, l'honneur des Dragon Slayer était en jeu, tout autant que celui de sa Guilde.

_My motivation  
An oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor  
Of coming back home again_

_**(ma motivation**  
**un serment que j'ai juré de défendre**  
**pour gagner l'honneur**  
**de pouvoir rentrer à la maison)**_

Dragon Slayer. Il possédait la magie capable de défaire un dragon. Et il n'allait pas s'en priver ! Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres. « je m'enflamme ! ».

Totalement motivé, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer de feu était lancé sur la piste de sa proie.

_No explanation  
Will matter after we begin  
Another dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation_

_**(Aucune explication**  
**n'aura d'effet après que nous ayons commencé**  
**un autre destructeur des ténèbres qui y brûlera.**  
**Ma vraie vocation.)**_

Le voilà. Un dragon recouvert de flammes. Peut être connaissait-il Igneer ? Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus. Parfait ! Il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger ! Pour un peu, il plaindrait son « tonton ».

_And know my unfortunate friend  
You will discover  
A war you're unable to win_

**_(et sache, mon malheureux ami  
que tu découvriras  
une guerre que tu ne seras pas capable de gagner)_**

I'll have you know  
That I've become...

**_(Je veux que tu saches_**  
**_que je suis devenu...)_**

_Indestructible_

_**(indestructible)**_

Pas intimidée pour un sou, Wendy s'avança vers le monstre mythique qui lui faisait face, totalement décontenancé de ne pas effrayer le minuscule insecte plus que cela. Pour un peu, la petite bête mangerait la grosse !

Mais la petite bête était tenace, et comme le disait si bien le proverbe, « essayez de dormir avec un moustique et vous verrez qui de l'insecte ou du géant empêche l'autre de dormir. ». Une légère lueur de méfiance passa donc dans ses prunelles de jade lorsque le vent de fit plus fort à l'approche du petit mammifère.

_Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side  
A terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_**(la détermination qui est incorruptible**  
**depuis l'autre côté**  
**une terreur à contempler**  
**l'annihilation sera inévitable)**  
_

« Pour Fairy Tail ! » hurla Natsu avant de faire valser les six tonnes du reptile à travers une demi douzaine de maisons.

La méfiance du dragon se mua comme par magie en une vague lueur inquiète, quand il s'aperçut que son assaillant le... mangeait ?

« Vous venez de vous mettre à dos la guilde qu'il ne fallait surtout pas mettre en rogne ! » grogna-t-il la bouche pleine, parfaitement conscient de reprendre les termes d'Erza lors de sa déclaration de guerre à Sabertooth.

_Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war_

_**(chaque ennemi brisé saura**  
**que leur adversaire était invincible**  
**jette un dernier regard tant que tu es en vie**  
**je suis un indestructible maître de guerre)**  
_

Gajeel Redfox, Dragon Slayer d'acier, était perché sur un clocher, en équilibre précaire, simplement assuré par une main recouverte de bandages qui s'accrochait nonchalamment à la girouette couronnant l'édifice. Cette fois-ci, il ne se battait pas pour lui, pas pour être accepté dans la guilde qui, il le sentait, n'avait pas encore totalement digéré l'épisode « Phantom Lord ».

Cette fois-ci, il protégerait sa famille, Fairy Tail, de son plein gré, comme sur l'île Tenrô où il avait mis sa vie en jeu pour permettre à sa coéquipière, Levy, de s'enfuir et de chercher du renfort.

Il se sentait entier, lui-même, n'agissant ni par instinct, ni par ordre, mais par sa propre volonté.

_Another reason  
Another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered  
Now, for me to light_

_**(une autre raison**  
**une nouvelle cause, pour moi, de combattre**  
**un nouveau fusible découvert**  
**à présent, à moi d'aller dans la lumière)**  
_

Il se détacha de son point de mire et bondit vers sa cible. Sur les quelques secondes que dura son trajet, il repensa à ses précédentes réflexions. Il sentit la Salamandre et l'autre gamine engager le combat non loin de lui, et se rendit compte qu'il n'agissait pas seulement par sa volonté, mais que celle de sa guilde d'adoption est à présent ancrée en lui.

« Protéger ses amis » est la première des lois de Fairy Tail.

Le dragon était juste sous lui.

Un petit rire lui échappa quand il comprit qu'il obéissait à un ordre qu'il s'est lui même imposé.

Et qu'il se délectait d'avance d'exécuter.

_My dedication  
To all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders  
With not a regret_

_**(mon dévouement**  
**pour tout ce que j'ai juré de protéger**  
**j'exécute mes ordres**  
**sans le moindre regret)**  
_

Assis au centre de la place, Laxus Dreyar, Dragon Slayer de foudre, réfléchissait.

Il repassait en boucle dans sa tête le moment où, encore adolescent, il avait quitté le bureau de son grand-père en lui annonçant qu'il ne voulait plus être vu comme le « petit-fils du maître », mais comme ce qu'il était. Laxus, un mage de Fairy Tail.

Son départ du bureau de Makarof avait marqué le début officiel de leur guerre.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une époque révolue, et il s'en voulait d'avoir parlé en ces termes à son parent. Mais le souvenir ne l'effaçait pas, comme une mauvaise herbe qui, bien qu'arrachée, finissait toujours par revenir.

_A declaration  
Embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder  
Of how we began_

_**(une déclaration**  
**bien enracinée sous ma peau**  
**un rappel permanent**  
**de la façon dont nous avons commencé)**  
_

Laxus ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et se tourna dans la direction d'où venaient les bruits de pas. Ou plutôt les martèlements effrénés et pachydermiques qu'un reptile peu probablement animé de bonnes intentions.

Sans décroiser les bras, il observa d'un œil vaguement intéressé la masse d'écailles lui foncer dessus. Ce qui eut le don d'énerver prodigieusement ladite masse.

Soufflant un coup -il avait une impression de déjà vu, -d'autant plus que le dragon arborait une délicate couleur rose pastel-, il s'écarta de quelques pas sur le côté, laissant son adversaire l'écraser de lui même contre le mur fortuitement placé non loin.

Un éclair jaillit du ciel, pourtant piqueté d'étoiles bien visibles, et s'abattit sur le reptile.

_No hesitation  
When I am commanding the strike  
You need to know  
That you're in for the fight of your life_

_**(pas d'hésitation**  
**quand je commandais la grève**  
**tu dois savoir**  
**que tu es dans le combat de ta vie)**  
_

You will be shown  
How I've become...

**(tu verras**  
**comment je suis devenu...)**

Indestructible

_**(indestructible)**_

Le pilier d'acier s'abattit sur le crâne du dragon, l'informant subtilement de la présence d'un ennemi.

La salve d'attaques qui s'ensuivit lui permit d'ajouter à sa clairvoyante déduction que l'ennemi en question avait de l'énergie à revendre.

Quand le pilier se changea en une immense épée, il commença à ressentir un boule dans le creux de son ventre. Une sensation encore jamais expérimentée.

Il déglutit difficilement et attendit le coup avec un mauvais pressentiment.

_Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side  
A terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_**(la détermination qui est incorruptible**  
**depuis l'autre côté**  
**une terreur à contempler**  
**l'annihilation sera inévitable)**  
_

Il s'avança vers l'humain toujours impassible qui n'avait fait que trois pas et subi aucun dommage depuis le début de leur échange, alors que lui-même se trouvait presque essoufflé et avec une magnifique bosse entre les deux yeux.

Jugeant la taille de l'importun, il leva la patte pour l'écraser comme le moucheron qu'il était.

Un second éclair, beaucoup plus puissant que le premier, lui grilla les griffes.

L'être n'avait toujours pas bougé, pas dit un mot. Impassible.

Le dragon fut pris d'un doute. Un humain pouvait-il venir à bout d'un dragon ?

_Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war_

_**(chaque ennemi brisé saura**  
**que leur adversaire était invincible**  
**jette un dernier regard tant que tu es en vie**  
**je suis un indestructible maître de guerre)**  
_

Non loin de là, le reste de la guilde attendait, totalement en confiance, le retour de leur frères et de leur sœur.

Ils n'étaient pas inquiets, et pour cause, ils étaient...

_I'm..._

_**(je suis...)**_

Fairy Tail_  
_

_Indestructible_

_**(indestructible)**_


End file.
